


Solving problems the Lindemann way

by PeachesMcBabyowo



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Also yes they're horny bastards!, Anger, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Romance, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesMcBabyowo/pseuds/PeachesMcBabyowo
Summary: A concert doesn't go too well and Flake has to calm a very anxious Till down
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Kudos: 19





	Solving problems the Lindemann way

After their final song, the content concert goers slowly filtered out of the stadium. As soon as they were gone and the stage was relatively empty all hell broke loose. Flake understood that Till was angry but he didn't have to yell at the stage technician like that, well he kind of had to but the poor guy looked like he was about to shit himself. After Till was done scaring the man to death he stormed off, probably to destroy some things in his and Flakes shared dressing room. Fantastic. Flake sighed. He and the others exchanged knowing looks. Guess it was his turn.   
"I'll go check on him" 

Flake offered 

"Thank you" 

Richard sighed and Paul walked over to pat Flake on the shoulder 

"Good luck don't die?" 

Flake shook his head but smiled nonetheless 

"Yeah I'll try, while I go appease the beast could one of you talk to management and tell them to hire a better stage technician. This can't happen every damn show. Otherwise Till is going to have an aneurism and we kind of need him" 

Oliver nodded crisply 

"Alright" 

he glanced over at Christop who made an approving hum kind of noise and they walked off the stage. Paul held his thumbs up with a very not encouraging smile although it really looked like he tried. Flake nodded again and spun around on his heels, mentally preparing himself for Tills outburst as he followed him down the hall. He pushed the already opened and slightly busted door of their dressing room open and saw Tills crouched figure sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Flake coughed to make his presence known and carefully walked over to the couch. 

"You did well today Till...what's bothering you?"

He knew that his question was bullshit Till and him both knew that but you have to start a conversation somehow. Till only shoot him a short glance before he looked away again. 

"Nothing" 

He grumbled and Flake had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes, because it was never nothing with Till. 

"Is it because the microphone didn't work today? come on that happens at least once during our concerts. It's not your fault Till, if anything it's the stage technician's fault. They're supposed to check if everything is working not you!" 

Again Flake got no answer. He sat down next to Till and scooted closer to him. 

"Come on it wasn't your fault that stuff happens. Let's just forget about it and go drink ourselves to death with the others" 

He put his hand on Tills thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze, just to remind Till that he was there. But he knew Till, *der dickschädel* once he was angry it was hard to convince him of anything else, especially if he thought whatever angered/annoyed him was his fault. Flake waited patiently for Till to speak. He knew that he was already thinking of something to say. You could tell by the way he clenched his jaw and looked everywhere in the room but at Flake. 

"You don't get it they all stared at me like they were waiting for me to say something. But I couldn't...it was humiliating" 

He hissed and swatted Flakes hand away. Flake sighed. Stage anxiety was still a thing Till struggled with. And he probably would for ever. Flake truly admired Till. He put himself through hell, for their fans and the band. So obviously this would bother him. After all on stage he put on a mask. His stage persona was this strong god of fire and destruction so standing there in front of tens of thousands of people all staring at you waiting for you to sing, without any words to say, was probably very embarrassing. 

"I know-" 

Flake began but before he could finish his sentence Till jumped up from the couch, towering over Flake, he glared at him and suddenly Flake remembered why people were so afraid of him. He was a big guy and could probably pulverize Flakes bones in seconds. He rarely saw this side of Till. But he knew Till, he may be scary but he's way too anxious and scared to act on any of his agressions. 

"No you don't Flake! They came to our concert for music and for us to put on a show and they didn't get any of that!" 

Flake sighed 

"So what, we're not responsible to check our stage equipment we only provide the music".

Till squinted at Flake and crossed his arms over his chest 

"We skipped two whole songs Flake!" 

Till spat with an angry shine in his eyes. 

"That's pretty fucking embarrassing" 

Flake shrunk back on the couch and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"Oh come on that wasn't our fault what did you want to do? Sing over the instruments without a microphone? Till you take this way too seriously" 

And as soon as the words left his mouth Flake realized that this probably wasn't the smartest thing he could've said. Tills eyes shot open and right now with the way he stood there and glared at Flake, he looked almost murderous. 

"This is our fucking job Flake! So of course I take it seriously. You're not the one who has to deliver here!! They all look at me! they all expect me to perform flawlessly and I..." 

His glare softened as he and Flake locked eye's. He let his head hang and sighed 

"I'm just unhappy with my performance today that's all"

Flake sighed and pat the spot next to himself. Till grumbled something under his breath but still sat down next to Flake. 

"But when are you ever happy with your work Till? I know today was a bad day, but the concert was still successful. You sounded great and the people cheered. There's not much more that you can do" 

Till rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"Flake it was embarrassing I looked like an idiot" 

Till looked down and stared at his hands 

"This is probably gonna be all over the internet" 

he mumbled. 

"Till you were amazing please listen to me. Shit like that happens in this business"

Till sighed heavily and turned to look at Flake with the ghost of a smile creeping up on his lips. 

"You make it sound so easy...I'm just disappointed. I don't think I want to drink with the others today. I just need some alone time okay?" 

Flake stared at Till before he opened his arms "Come here Tilly~" he purred and made grabby hands in Tills direction, batting his eyelashes. When Till didn't budge he reached out to give Tills hand a light squeeze. 

"Please Till don't blame yourself for this. We don't gave to be with the others if you don't want to. We could just get something to eat tonight. You tend to not sleep and drink a lot after things like this...I don't want that, let me give you some company tonight" 

Till eyed Flake before he sighed in defeat and let his head fall onto Flakes shoulder, making him tumble over and fall backwards onto the couch. The back of Flakes head hit the arm rest of the couch and he winced, followed by a giggle at the worried look on Tills face 

"Oof I forgot that you're heavy geez. Don't worry I'm ok this damn couch is just really hard" 

Flake wheezed and pushed his hands against Tills chest in an attempt to lift the giant off of his chest "You know what else is hard? My-" Till raised his eyebrows at Flake and he groaned "Dont even think about it". Till mumbled a quiet apology with the grin still plastered on his face and sat up straight. He held out a hand, to pull Flake up as well. 

"Thank you and uh food sounds...nice" 

Flake gave Till one of his famous bashful but awkward grins and hopped off the couch. When he saw that Till wasn't getting up, he squatted down and crouched in front of Till. 

"Come on look at me you did wonderfully today ok! Now let's go have some fun we haven't had a proper date in what...a few months" 

Till smiled and the usual dimples returned to his face. "You kept track of how embarrassing" The cheerful twinkle in his eyes made Flakes heart swell. 

"Ah there's the Till I know and love. Come on get up, I know a great place not too far from here" 

Till heaved himself up on his legs and grabbed Flakes hand. 

"You know just what to say liebling" 

He wrapped his arms around Flakes chest and pulled him close. 

"Mh I just want you to know how great you are~" 

Flake murmured and nuzzled his face in the croock of Tills neck. Till hummed and placed a small kiss on the top of Flakes head 

"Maybe one day liebling". 

Flake pulled away to give Till a quick kiss on the lips and wriggled his way out of Tills hold. "Ooor...we could just go home" Flake purred and winked at Till. Till squinted at Flake before the typical bastard smirk returned to his lips. "Oh you minx you" he picked Flake up and carried him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess whose back with another shitty fanfic and even more anxious about that one than the last. Meeeeeeee. Yeah I wrote this one a couple of days ago and it just kind of tormented me from the shadows of my writing app so I just had to finish it. It's not long or good just a short story. I'll explain that later. But uh here's the main reason why I posted it in the first place. Most of my fanfictions are very shitty. Like these two don't have that many stories sad sad I know but the few stories that they do have are written by stupidly talented authors that really put their heart and soul into the stories. And I'm over here like. Haha no realistic character development/dynamic go brrrrrrrr. I usually write stories to pass time and you know to have something to do (even though I could do homework or something but we don't talk about that. Get in loser we're going procrastinating😳🤟). Its kind of a way for me to cope with feelings that I don't like if that makes sense. Because I'm in my head a lot wich can be good and bad and I get like a bazillion ideas for stories every day. And whenever I feel really depressed or just meh I write them down. So it pains me to see that my stories are just not as good as what I imagined in my head and what the other authors on this site write. So I mainly post these for myself. Just so that I got rid of them and 'achieved' something. When I posted my first fic. I was so feckin nervous. I still haven't looked at the comments (if there even are any) and if the story got any kudos. I actually just skip it when I look to see if a new story got posted. So uh I'm working on something big (for my standard. Again with lots of repetitive words like 'chuckled' because I can't write good and not strange sounding sentences😌🤟). This is just filler just something short but sweet? I tried to not be so repetitive and focus mainly on the dialogue I tend to fuck up when I try to describe things or go into detail so I hope reading this wasn't completely unbearable. I'm still getting used to tagging and the whole layout thing. So I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism. I probably won't reply for a while because whenever I post something I don't open AO3 for like 2 days, but I still appreciate the feedback and tips 😌. Uh if you read this far thank you. And yeah stay frosty and of course creative. Remember your only limit is you!


End file.
